The Shape of Dreams
by Phayte
Summary: A girl wants to live her dream and Shuichi doesn't know what to make of it
1. Default Chapter

_**Disclaimer---Gah, these things are SO boring. -sigh- I don't own any of this, if u wanna sue, I have a nice collection of TY beanie babies....that's about all u'll have. But if u take them, I'll cry, I swear it! ;.;**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"I swear there's something missing! Right here." She threw down the blankets she'd intended to put in the hall closet, stopped singing, and picked up the folded, rumpled, torn, and coffee stained paper that sat on the coffee table, "It's in the chorus!"

"Kibs, it's fine! Your voice fills everything in! If you're not happy with it, just let it go. The concert's in a few weeks! You won't have any time to put anything more into it!" The figure on the couch moved slightly to the left to see the tv around the girl.

"Shara, I-I dunno." The girl known as 'Kibs' started twirling around, away from the vicinity of the television, humming and singing the lyrics on the page trying to figure out what exactly was missing. Shara simply rolled her eyes and flipped through the channels on the television from her comfortable position on the couch wrapped up in the throw blanket. Kibs stopped and looked at her younger sister by a month on the couch, "Maybe we should consider -"

Shara snapped her head around so fast it popped, and faced Kibs, her dark brown, almost black, eyes glaring at her, "No! Kiba we don't need a man to back us up! We never did before and we don't now!" Absently, Shara clicked the _channel up_ button on the remote and loud singing interrupted them.

"But Sharshar!"

Shara turned to the tv and smirked, "Your loverboy is on tv singin' again."

"EEP!" Kiba made a mad dash to the couch, tangled her feet in the abandoned blankets, flipped over the back of the couch and landed rather unforgivingly on her rump on the floor in front of said couch. In the process of it all however, she managed to snatch the remote and land her elbow on the _volume up_ button. The singer's voice rang through the house, steadily getting louder, causing Shara to have to cover her ears, shouting but failing to be heard above it all. Kiba was unfazed by it all, sat staring dreamily at the television screen.

Shara snatched the remote and cranked the volume down just as the video was ending, "You're such a freak."

Kiba sighed dazedly, "He.is.a.dreamboat!"

"Maybe you could sing with him, that's sure make us ultimately famous!" Shara's eyes glittered slightly with the prospect.

"DON'T YOU EVEN JOKE LIKE THAT!! Singing with Shindou-sama would be the greatest honor ever! Don't you dare get my hopes up like that! With him singing our song, it'd be a smash hit! Why we'd -"

Shara tuned her sister out, regretting ever bringing the idea up. Whenever Kiba got into something she obsessed over it, and Shindou was her newest. "You know he's probably gay with his guitarist, they sure hug an awful lot. And they act like girls all the time." Shara's eyes popped when she found her sister's hands around her neck, shaking her and shouting, "SHINDOU-SAMA IS AN ANGEL, THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH HIM!!!"

"I.never.said....there was!" Shara tore her sister's arms from her neck.

Kiba stood up straight, crossing her arms beneath her bosom, "Good, now I'm gonna shower."

"And you need my permission?" Shara smiled and received a halfhearted wave in return.

The bathroom door clicked shut and not long after, Shara heard water running. She grinned, glancing at the tv before picking up the phone and dialing it quickly, "Hello!" she greeted cheerfully, "I just wanted to cash in on that favor . . ."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Weee! Ok, so I was gonna go with naming the characters after the actual ones who sing this song, but I just like Shara and Kiba better. I know, they're not Japanese names, but they're dedicated to a one of my friends and a reviewer that liked one of my fics. (The real name I got was Shar but I put an 'a' on the end of it.)**

**I haven't had an idea hit me like this since I wrote _Between White and Black_! I wasn't gonna write any Gravitation fics but last night, my brain started thinking and now it won't stop ;.; Short chapter majorly, and I really don't know how much longer other chapter are gonna be, but I'll try!**

**GASP! I just saw a comercial for KH: Chain of Memories!!! OO I love Utada Hikaru, she has such an awsome voice!!! I want this game so badly, and I cannot wait until KH Two comes out. Yes, I know I'm such a freak, but that's ok. It's KH's fault that I'm into Gravitation . Things like this always happen to me.**

**Anyway**

**TTFN**


	2. Here's My Idea!

_**Disclaimer---Gah, these things are SO boring. -sigh- I don't own any of this, if u wanna sue, I have a nice collection of TY beanie babies....that's about all u'll have. But if u take them, I'll cry, I swear it! ;.;**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG_

_RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG_

_RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG_

The incescent noise jarred the older man from his dreams, an oddly pleasant one at that. He was not a morning person and whoever was on the other line would regret not giving up in the first fifteen minutes (he'd let it ring that long). He knew only one person who would refuse give up, but Yuki knew for a fact that it was not Shuichi on the other end. So who else could have the gaul to call this early, and why was that d-mn phone ringing anyway, he practically tore the cord out of the wall the day before last and demanded that it stay that way. The figure beside him rolled over and slipped just as quickly back into slumber, Yuki watched him for a minute, bound like a cucoon in the blankets, a rather cute-

_RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG_

That's right, the phone was still ringing. Yuki rolled out of bed, lit a cigarette, and somehow managed to just about glide to the phone still in his half-asleep state. He finally decided to end the torture of his ears and answer with a rather blunt, "What?"

"My apologies for disturbing you so early Eiri, but is Shuichi there?"

Smoke fizzled from Yuki's ears and he glared at nothing in particular, only Seguchi. "No."

_Click_

Yuki took another drag from his cigarette and was about halfway to his bed when the phone rang once more. He'd leave it, but Tohma would not give up, the man wanted something and would not quit until he got an answer. Picking it up, Yuki was not given a chance to say anything.

"Eiri, as much respect as I have for you, don't make me pester you. This is rather important."

"Shuichi does have his own cell phone." Yuki fought a yawn.

"And it's turned off. I wouldn't bother until Shuichi was at work but as I've said, this is important and I need his input now."

"Doesn't he have a producer and manager for that?"

---

"Wake up brat!" Shuichi blinked in confusion, his body was shaking, rocking back and forth rather violently, but as far as he knew, he was not moving himself. It kind of hurt but was mostly just uncomfortable, he tried to make himself stop, but his body refused. Suddenly, something colided rather painfully with his forehead, now THAT hurt!

Yuki raised an annoyed eyebrow at the lump of a person when his shaking had failed to rouse the young singer, so he simply dropped the telephone on him. "It's _for_ you and it woke _me_ up." That said, he began to rumage through his closets, searching for a shirt to put on.

"Oww Yuki! You didn't have to drop it on me! S'not my fault!"

A simple "Whatever" was his only response, Yuki decided not to remind Shuichi that it was HE who moved himself into Yuki's apartment, thus it actually was his fault.

"Who is it?" A slammed door was his response this time as Yuki promptly left the room. "Hello?" He yawned into the phone.

"Ah, Shindou-san finally-"

Shuichi almost dropped the phone, he must have done something very wrong for Tohma Seguchi to be calling this early! "Ah, uh, S-Seguchi-san . . ."

"No need to be nervous," Tohma's voice seemed deceptively sweet, "There is something you should know before you come to the studio today-"

---

Yuki stepped out of the bathroom scrubbing his hair with a towel before draping it around his shoulders. He raised a delicate blonde eyebrow as Shuichi stumbled out of the bedroom, trying to put on a pair of pants and walk at the same time. All he succeeded in doing was trip himself and land with a loud thump on his face the ground. Shuichi seemed not to notice his lover as he quite literally jumped to his feet, buttoning his pants and sprinted to the kitchen.

Yuki decided he would follow and figure out what had gotten Shu so excited. From what he knew of the vocalist, only two things could get him moving this fast so early, Ryuichi and he, Yuki, himself. Since Yuki was here, he guessed it must have been the later. "Ryuichi waiting to shove that pink rabbit down your throat again?" Yuki stepped into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee around Shuichi who was running hands through his hair trying to straighten it without brushing it, waiting for his toast to pop up.

"Nope," Shuichi caught the toast when it popped up and buttered it with light speed and shoved it in his mouth, "but Seguchi-san said someone important wanted to meet me right now." Shuichi ducked under Yuki's arms and rushed into the living room producing socks from thin air and tugging them on. "He told me to drop everything and hurry over, I figured since I wasn't doing anything important . . . " He rushed back into the kitchen to plant a kiss on Yuki before running out the door calling "Be home later!" over his shoulder.

Yuki shrugged, set his coffee cup down on the counter, put his cigarette out, unplugged the phone and proceeded to his room and better yet, his bed.

---

"The song has tremendous potential, as do you, but you are correct, it seems as if something is missing. Hopefully I'll be able to remedy that, but you must understand that this is his choice. If he refuses, I will not pursue the matter." Tohma laced his fingers together and rested his chin atop them, smiling sweetly at the two girls in front of him. The pair's behavior reminded him of the pink-haired singer and his best friend; the one named Shara stood with her feet firmly planted and her dark eyes determined but not overly so that it was stubborn. She nodded dutifully and her straight black hair swayed slightly, falling out from behind her shoulderblades. She was simply dressed in a sky-blue sleevless top strapped over the left shoulder with a sleeve hanging from the same arm, a pair of dark denim jeans, and a pair of ADIDAS sneakers. Her sister, however, was quivering, biting so hard on her bottom lip it was bound to start bleeding soon. The woman's dark green eyes glittered with unshed tears of anticipation and excitement. Her dark hair was tied up in a bun with random bits of hair sticking out everywhere and a braid trailing like a mouse-tail from behind her left ear. Tohma inwardly smirked when he noticed her attire, a bright pink shirt with the words _BAD LUCK_ silouetted in the middle, a pair of light, almost white, denim jeans with embroidered flames coming from the bottom cuffs to about the knees. Her platformed shoes exposed her toenails painted a bright pink. Kiba that one was called, she held so tight to her sister's right arm it must have lost circulation a long time ago, but Shara showed no signs of discomfort whatsoever, must be used to it. Well, at least they looked the part of pop singers.

Kiba nodded emphatically and jumped a few feet in the air when one of Tohma's secretaries knocked on the door and poked her head in the room. "Mister Seguchi, Shindou Shuichi is here to see you." The secretary looked curiously at Kiba when the girl squeeked and gripped tighter to her sisters arm. Tohma thought he heard something pop and he winced inwardly, outwardly, he smiled and waved his hand, "Show him in please."

Shuichi poked his head in and laughed nervously before pulling the rest of himself in, "You wanted to see me?" Tohma nodded and Shuici approached his desk, seeming to just have noticed the two women standing there watching him. The one with her hair down was looking disbelievingly at him and the other, well, the other looked about to faint or explode, maybe both. He smiled nervously and the queasy girl gasped and bowed, letting go of the other's arm. Red marks appeared on that girl's arm but she smiled brilliantly.

"It's an honor to meet you Shindou-sama!" Shuichi gaped.

"Wh-who are they?" Shuichi was incredibly confused, he'd certainly never seen them before, who was this very important person?

Tohma was rather entertained watching this. It was about time Shuichi knew what it was like. Perhaps when this was over, he'd rethink how he approached his idols. "They, Shuichi, are who I want you to meet."

---

"THEY HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!" Shuichi stormed into the studio, practically breaking the door down.

"What's up man?" Hiroshi was tuning his guitar, talking around the pick in his mouth, unfazed by the explosion where Sakano nearly had a heartattack and was on the ground with Suguru trying to revive him.

Shuichi slumped down on the couch beside his best friend and scowled, which could double as a pout, "Seguchi-san wants me to sing a duet with some new band that came out under a different lable or something like that."

"So what's so wrong with that? We'll just have to play with another singer -"

"That's just it," Shuichi rested his leg on the couch and leaned against Hiro, "It's with HER band."

"Her-" Hiro practically bristled, the pick falling to the ground ignored.

"-band?" Suguru perked his head up and Sakano stood dusting himself off, seemingly alright.

Hiro grasped Shuichi's collar and started shaking him rather violently while yelling in his ear, "You can't sing with another band, it's just been us! We don't know what they sound like, they could be all wrong for your voice. We've got our own singles to work out, don't you go AWOL on us man!"

"Isn't it my job to freak out?" Shuichi mumbled, prying Hiro's hands from his shirt.

"K's got a gun pointed at your head," Hiro returned just as flatly gesturing over Shuichi's shoulder.

"Actually it was originally aimed for you. I'd thank you not to kill my lead singer before we get this straightened out. And Shuichi, I want you to listen to this girl's lyrics before you trash it. Something like this could bring quite the publicity."

Shuichi groaned, like he'd have any choice in this manner. Not and stay alive. He nodded dejectedly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Tada, here's the next chapter. So here's something I've gota explain, Kiba and Shara have a band (I don't have a name for them, any suggestions?) under a lable that's not very big by a long shot and NG has just taken an interest in them. Hiro's not sexist against girls or this band, he's just kinda protective of his band I guess, doesn't want Shu to switch or anything like that. It was kinda outta character but I'm just going with his freak-out reaction in the first manga, member that? _-doesn't watch anime, reads the mangas-_ The song I'm not releasing yet, that'll come later and this 'favor' that was mentioned last chapter will also come to light later on. **

**Just for reference, I have no idea where this fic is going. I know what I want to happen up to a certain chapter and then it'll just kinda go from there...but that won't happen until later.**

**And there will be Shuichi/Eiri angst and all that in here for all that love it. Their relationship will play a role in this fic. **

**Please don't ask where I got this demented idea from, 'cause even I don't know that one. It was just one night, this song popped into my head, then I pictured someone singing it, then I pictured Shuichi singing it with that someone. I know all the parts he'll sing and everything....this is what happens when your brain starts working at four in the morning. -.-;**

**And I've also found that when you're writing something, you will find ANYTHING to distract you. Don't ever believe someone when they say they just 'need inspiration' they're not. They're trying to find something to distract them so they don't have to write. I washed my laundry so I wouldn't have to write a chapter, why? I have no idea. I sit here and look around, drink soda, anything to get my mind off of it. Guess it's a psycological thing.**

**Anyway, my popcorn chicken is gone and this chapter's done, so I'm out! -super-fast wave- Next chapter will be out soon! Kumagoro promises!!!!!!**

**TTFN**


	3. Work Work work!

_**Disclaimer---Gah, these things are SO boring. -sigh- I don't own any of this, if u wanna sue, I have a nice collection of TY beanie babies....that's about all u'll have. But if u take them, I'll cry, I swear it! ;.;**_

* * *

**My Reviewers:**

**FoxCryingBlood-**KUMAGORO KEPT HIS PROMISE SEE!! Here's ur chappie, save the chibi-shuichi! (PS: I dedicate this chapter to you o.- Lol I was beginning to think no one liked this story.)

_Yuki_: -snatches chibi-shuichi- MINE! -scowls and stuff shuichi under his arm, flicks away cigarette and leave-

**Heh, Yuki's possesive...anyway, STORY!**

* * *

"EEEEEEEE! Sharshar! We're singing for Bad Luck!" Kiba was literally jumping up and down in the studio, tugging on Shara's arm. This was actually the first time since being in Tohma Seguchi's office that Kiba had lost her composure, and Shara could not help but smile. Even she had to admit that she felt in the presence of greatness; but it was not some kinda of great pressure to look and be composed. Bad Luck was not some kind of bitter bunch of jerks assuming everything they said would be leaked to the press. They also weren't the kind of band that overexaggerated the importance of their fans and went just too far out of the way to please them. When they walked in, they were greeted with casual waves and people simply going about their business, a comfortable atmosphere, except for that blonde man wearing a gun at his waist that his hand drifted to every now and then.

"They can see and hear you," Shara mumbled sounding almost annoyed, but she gave a reassuring squeeze to her sister's hand. "You're the one singing, I'm here for support. Good luck!"

---

"Well aparently Shu, there's a whole society of people like you who seem to have been born with sugar for blood."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Hiro smirked at his shorter friend, who was currently hanging off his arm, and refused to say anything.

"These lyrics are impressive."

"Not better than mine though right?" Shuichi peeked over Suguru's shoulder at the words written on the page. He made a note that they were _pretty _good.

"I dunno Shu, these are really good. Question is, where do you come in?" Hiro popped up on Suguru's other side, sucking on a lollipop and looking rather impressed at words.

"Shh, I'll show you where you come in, but you've gotta listen." Shara was standing outside of the recording booth with her arms crossed and a finger tapping her opposite arm. Kiba's singing soon filled their ears and they all managed to gape.

"Good voice." Hiro blinked

"Very good voice." Suguru blinked, the same expression painted on his face.

"You," Shara snatched the paper from Hiro and shoved it in front of Shuichi's face, pointing at the chorus and the second verse, "come in here, here, and maybe a few places here."

Suddenly, the music cut off after a point and Kiba stood looking around, "H-huh? What's going on?" Kiba looked around the small place, curious as to what could cause the interruption.

Sakano pipped up quickly, "We just wanted to put Shuichi in here for an idea of what exactly this will sound like."

K threw his arm around Shuichi's shoulder, grinning broadly with his eyes snapped shut, " 'sides, Shu can barely hold in his excitement. Right golden boy?" Shuichi gulped and nodded vigorously, owing part to the gun pressed to his back.

And so the rest of the day went, dissecting lyrics and running parts, drilling notes, cues, entrances, and instrumentals, until the melodies were so inground into everyone's brains that it was assured that everyone would dream about the song for at least a week. The song was infectous, up beat, and all around rather happy, although the lyrics did seem rather angsty, they weren't exactly meant to make one feel bad. Shuichi had long since abandoned his inferiority complex and seemed to give everyone else energy, putting energy and passion into his voice when he found what they were about. The song seemed to remind him of something . . .

"Ano, Sakano-san, can we be done? I can hardly sing arymore." Kiba held her throat and stuck her tounge for emphasis. K nodded and the music was cut, Shuichi yawned and continued humming, if not a big hoarsly for a few more minutes before being interrupted by Sakano.

"I think we can call it a day, good work everyone!"

Shuichi leapt up into the air with a loud "WHOOP" and tore out of the studio, calling behind him, ansewring Hiro's question of "Do you wanna go out?" with a hurried, "Can't, Yuki's waiting for me!"

Kiba stared settling dust Shuichi's mad dash kicked up and blinked, "So the rumors are true?"

"Yep, where have you been? Tabloids can't shut up about it."

"Neither does Shuichi." Suguru scoffed while he packed up his things for the day.

"Well," Kiba blushed, "We actually just arrived in this prefecture a couple days ago."

"Plus Kibs just can't admit it to herself." Shara elbowed her sister in the ribs and grinned at her, "oh come on, it's nothing big, don't scowl like that." Shara responded to her sister's sour face.

---

Shuichi yawned, stumbling out of the elevator, his eyelids could not manage to stay open. He'd almost missed his floor because he had dozed off, entranced by the gentle feeling of vertago the elevator created when it went up. (I have almost fallen asleep to that several times, don't ask me how, but it just makes me feel tired whenever it does that........anyway...) Shuichi knew he was late, today had been considerably longer than any other, including concerts, and it also could not have helped that he had ran all the way from the studio.

"One foot in front of the other," Shuichi repeated the mantra to himself, it seemed to be what kept him going. When he reached the door he was anticipating, Shu leaned against it, letting the cool feel of it seep through his forehead into his body, once again, his body threatened to go limp and his eyelids close for the last time that night, so he decided he'd search for his keys, the sound of metal hitting metal waking him up somewhat.

Shuichi found himself missing the keyhole and putting the key in upside-down too many times for his liking. Trying his luck, he twisted the doorknob and found it to be unlocked, "Yuki must still be up." He mumbled only to find himself looking at his feet in shadow by someone standing on the other side of the doorway. "Yu-ki?" He looked blearily up at the distinctively taller man.

"You were making so much noise out here I thought you were drunk or someth-" Eiri raised an eyebrow as the younger singer fell against him limply but smiling. Out of pure instinct, he'd decided later, Yuki placed the back of his hand on Shuichi's forehead just to be sure he had no fever. In fact, the pink-haired teen had simply fallen asleep, mumbling incoherently in what sounded like some kind of demented song. Eiri rolled his eyes and picked Shuichi up, casting a glower in the general direction of the kitchen where a plate of food sat well past cold. "You're late." He glared at the sleeping form in his arms. Well, at least he did not smell like alcohol. Shuichi and alcohol never got along very well to put it gently.

Eiri kicked the bedroom door open a little more and placed Shuichi gently on the bed and tucked him in, brushing some hair out of the younger man's face. Shuichi coo'ed and leaned into the touch. Eiri scoffed and walked around the bed, ready to climb in, "I went through the trouble of making dinner and you're late." He shook his head, one last fleeting thought before he himself drifted off to sleep, 'I'm losing it.'

* * *

**A/N: Ok, this chapter was BORING. I'm soooooo sorry! The whole idea for this story focused around the song, but I have to get there so I'm thinking the story line is going to move FAST until then. I like the last scene in here though, I thought it'd be kinda cute.**

**Jees, I just realized that volume five is practically the best in the series of manga, it's hilarious and cute and just all over the place. I go back and read my manga over and over and over and they don't lie when they say that when you go back over things you find things.**

**Just a rambling here for any who're interested, my kitty didn't want me to write this. He wanted attention. He's a fat little thing and he stood in front of my monitor and rubbed all over it, as if it'd pet him. Then he realized that my hands are what pets him, and basically forced me to. ;.; My cats rule my life and they know it. But I swore that I wouldn't get online until I had this done, and guess what?! I GOT IT DONE!!!!**

**Kumagoro promises the next chapter to be up w/in the week!**

**TTFN!**


End file.
